Never Again
by iiAmmy-chan
Summary: When Dimitri leaves the Academy, Rose decides to change her image and do something with her life. Together with Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason, Rose forms a band and becomes famous world-wide. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Sorry! :C
1. Departure

**Well, here we go. My first serious fanfiction on this site, and on Vampire Academy. I've had this idea for a long time, and I only had just gotten around to writing it. And you wouldn't believe the trouble I went through. My Word document program corrects me wrong. xD**

**Anyways, enjoy the first story I've ever written. And please review, I want your feedback on anything I can improve on.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'_ was the noise that I woke up to this morning. Lovely, right? And it put me in a bad enough mood to grab the damn alarm with my right hand and throw it against the wall. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings, like I did every morning. There was an extra dent in the wall, where my latest victim (the alarm clock) hit. The sun was filtering in through the draped windows.

So then I got up. Sadly, I was late for breakfast, and more importantly, late for practice with Dimitri. It was always my favorite part of the day, to practice with the Russian god I call my mentor. And nobody else knew, but we were also seeing each other. ..Well, to an extent, at least. Stolen moments in the gym or somewhere outside of campus were all we had. And this _always_ makes me more eager to see him, to see his face one more time. It's hard to explain. Especially to the people we know, like Lissa, and God forbid- my mother.

Throwing on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a tight red tanktop, I tied my hair back in a high ponytail. He likes my hair. He's felt it numerous times during our trainings, and he advised me not to cut it. So I didn't. And throwing on my sneakers, I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

By the time I reached the gym, Dimitri was standing in the center of the floor with a displeased expression on his face. When our eyes met, his gaze faltered slightly. Then I noticed that there were no dummies, no stakes, no obstacles for me to go through.

"Hey, Comrade." I said, crossing my arms in the typical Rose Hathaway fashion. "Where's all the training equipment? Or are we just going to spar today?" Dimitri's eyes darkened with emotion. Sadness? Anger? It was hard to tell. "Hey, Comrade, are you feeling alright?"

"Roza.." He murmured, stepping towards me. "Roza, Roza.." A firm, yet soft hand rested on my cheek gently, cupping my face and tilting it up so I was gazing up at him with a curious expression. "My Roza.. I'm leaving the Academy."

"For how long? When will you be back, Dimitri?" I questioned him, placing my smaller hand on his. "And what will I do without you for my mentor?" And then, as usual, he tore away from my touch like a cat does from a dog.

"Rose, I'm leaving. Forever. I'm not coming back." Dimitri managed to say with a straight face. "I'm taking Tasha's offer, and I'm leaving tonight. You will never see me again." My face must of looked shocked and afraid, because then he tried to move towards me again. I backed up, shaking my head.

"Oh, I see." I replied, while Inside I was yelling at myself. Why couldn't I think of a better retort? I was just going to Watch him leave my life forever, all for that.. that bitch, Tasha! "You go.. Go be happy with Tasha. I'm leaving, right now." And with that, I backed up faster, and ran out the door, refusing to let my tears hit the floor. I vaguely registered his voice calling after me, but I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to ever respond to anyone ever again. When I finally made it to my room, I slammed it and locked it, and slid down against the heavy wood. And finally, I began to let my tears out.


	2. Explain, please!

**I got so many favorites on the first chapter of my story! Thank you all! I'd appreciate more reviews though, so I can tell what I'm doing wrong here. c:**

**Oh, and I forgot. This takes place in Shadow Kiss, but Mason is alive in this one. The strigoi attack never happened after Rose and Dimitri slept together.**

**And Vampire Academy doesn't belong to me. Richelle Mead owns it all. Lucky her!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

By the time I had finished crying, it had been a few hours. So now it was lunch, and I missed my morning classes. Whoop-de-fucking-do. It's not like I wanted to go see Alto and have him make me feel worse than I already do right now. So I did what I would normally do. Apply make-up to cover the red tint under my eyes, and puffed out my chest – not that I really needed to – before walking out of the dorms and towards the lunch area.

The café was packed as usual. Everyone was sitting in their usual spots at our usual table when I arrived. Lissa looked up to greet me and gasped. Her surprise made everyone – by that I mean Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mason and Mia – glance up at me too. Shit. Lissa saw through my makeup. _What's wrong with you, Rose?_ I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

"It's nothing, Lissa. Trust me." I hoped my response sounded stronger than I thought it sounded. Lissa didn't look convinced, so I added, "I'll tell you all later on tonight." Why the hell did I say that? I'm such a fucking idiot! "Meet me in my dorm later." With that, I went to go get lunch. I wasn't even that hungry, but I got an apple and some pizza. I'd need the energy later, if I was going to do laps outside the gym. Thinking of the laps made my heart hurt. Dimitri, the man who I entrusted my whole heart and soul to, had left me in the dust, even after I slept with him. I'm not surprised, he could have a family with Tasha. A dhampir can't compare to a moroi.

After I had eaten a few bites of pizza and my apple, I threw out my food and left the café without saying a word. I had to plan what I was going to say in front of them. How could I say it? "_Hey, I slept with my mentor and he left me, so now I'm really depressed and shit"_? That doesn't really work, now does it? Either way, it's going to sound really awkward coming from the badass Rose Hathaway, boy magnet. Rose Hathaway fell for someone and _he_ left _her?_ Shocker!

When I made it to the gym, I was still in my gym clothes from earlier. So I decided to run 20 laps like usual. By the 15th lap, my legs were burning. I guess my body wasn't in that good of a condition after crying for about three hours. Oh well. I ended my laps and walked back to my room to take a shower.

After my shower I threw on a dark pair of jeans and a green shirt that read 'This is how I roll' over the chest. Since I was going to be in my room for a long time, I stayed barefoot and sat on my bed, waiting for everyone to show up. By the time they did, it was about 7.

"Okay Rose, what happened?" Lissa broke the silence, sitting down next to me. I let out a sigh and turned towards her.

"Please don't be surprised when I tell you." I said. I turned my head to look at everyone else. "Dimitri left." I was greeted by gasps.

"The god of the school left?" was Mason's reply.

"But why does this affect you so much?" Lissa replied, putting a hand on my back. I shook my head.

"I loved him." I whispered under my breath, and let out a choking sob. "He left me for.. for Tasha." Lissa's eyes widened and she looked at Christian, who's eyes widened as well. I guess he wasn't aware that his aunt wanted Dimitri to guard her after all this time.

"Rose.. why didn't you tell me? Your best friend?" Lissa's voice rang through my thoughts. "You know you can trust me, so why?"

"Because if he let himself love me, he'd throw himself in front of me, and not in front of you." I responded. In my mind, I heard her question. _Was it mutual_? I nodded and stifled a sob. When I looked at everyone else, their faces were a mixture of shock and angst. Did they feel bad for not noticing? They shouldn't. "And that's not the worst part." I began again, taking a deep breath. I can't believe I'm going to actually say this. "He slept with me."

Cries of outrage were the response to my statement, the loudest coming from Adrian. "That bastard left you after sleeping with you?" He shouted, his eyes narrowing into dangerous green slits. I'd never seen him like that before. It was frightning but flattering at the same time, that he'd get this angry for my sake. "If he ever shows his face around here, he better know what we'll do to him." Around him were nods of agreement. Even coming from Mason. I loved him like a brother, and he understood that once I spoke to him after I saved him from the Spokane Incident.

But the strangest comment I got that night was from Christian.

"Rose, let's make a band."


	3. Showtime!

**Ugh, I hope I didn't keep any of you waiting long! xD ;; I had to end it kind of quickly..  
**

**I'm losing ideas for songs. I want you all to send me a message or comment on what songs you think Rose could use as revenge songs for Dimitri. And tell me what you want to happen, I'm open for ideas!**

**-Ammy  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

And that was how it all started. That one little suggestion put us at the top of the charts. We were world-reknown rockstars now! And with me on vocals, Lissa on keyboard, Adrian on drums, Christian on bass and Mason on guitar, we were quickly climbing the ranks. Eddie and Mia decided to join together to be our joint managers. Heavy on the 'joint' part.

Currently, we were in our group dressing room, waiting for the opening band to finish up. I was dressed in black and white: a white tank top with a black short jacket, a poofy looking black skirt, striped black and white tights and knee length black boots. Oh, and black armwarmers. Can't forget those! Everyone else was in outfits similar to mine, all dressed in black and white. Next show, it would be black and red.

From our spot in the little room, we heard the loud cries of the audience. "Glass Rose!" They cried. "Glass Rose!" That was our band's name. Everyone agreed on it since I was the reason to start the band. When we heard the cries, we all gave each other quick high fives, and with me leading the way, we ran onto the stage with excitement. When we were all settled on stage, everyone roared their applause. With a grin, I spoke.

"How're you all doing tonight?" Roaring applause. "I can't hear you!" Somehow, the applause got louder. "That's more like it!" I shouted into the mic, and peered out into the crowd. And then my blood froze. Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera were staring back at me. Tasha was staring with awe, while Dimitri.. he had a battle of emotions in his eyes. I turned around to face my friends. "Tonight's the night. They're here." I whispered, grinning. "Go with 'Losing Grip."

And so they began to play. Losing Grip was one of our first songs. I had written it when I was still in my depression phase. When the accompaniment had quieted a little bit, I began to sing.

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...**

**I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...**

**Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...**

**Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..**

**I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...**

**Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone**

**Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud**

**Open your eyes  
Open up wide**

**Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone**

**Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere**

**Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere!**

(Original song by Avril Lavigne)

I grinned and yelled, "As you all know, that was our first song we've ever written! What'd ya think about it?" Screams answered my question. "So I guess you like it then!" More screams. "That's what I thought!" In the crowd, I saw Dimitri flinch.

And so I went through a bunch of other songs. "Thank you, you've been a great audience!" I yelled, with the rest of my friends waving to their fans. And with that, we left the stage. Part one of my revenge plan was complete.


End file.
